The invention will be an everyday useful item relevant to the fashion/utility industry of the cell phone. Since most people carry a cell phone, it can act as a pocket and also allow people to minimize the bulkiness of a wallet.
Even though there are multiple cell phone accessories and cases, none specifically pinpoint the needs of a wallet and phone protection in one application.